Sky of Diamonds
by Imaginist714
Summary: There was always something wrong with a person. With Kikyo it had been her greed, among other things. So what was it that made Kagome flawed? It was now my mission of the night to find out her imperfection.


** Sky of Diamonds**

**Chapter One: The Meet Cute**

%$%$%$%$%$%$%$%$%$%$%$%$%$%$%$%$%$%$%%$%$%$%$%$%$%$%$%$%$%$%$

Dull elevator music vibrated through my sensitive ears, adding to the pounding in my head. Awkward silence stretched between myself and the elevator attendant as we made the slow ascent to my floor. Smooth mirrored walls reflected my image everywhere my sun glass covered eyes looked, driving home the fact last night had been hellish.

The doors finally dinged open on the 43rd floor and I stepped out with a nod at the elevator attendant before the slid closed between us. I groaned as the florescent lights over head somehow still managed to penetrate through my sunglasses. I stopped as an ungodly scent crept into my nose trying to suffocate me. _What the fuck?_ I heard whispers and giggles coming from my half-brother's office.

"Oh Sesshy, you naughty puppy you,"

"Woof," I groaned again and marched my way over to his office. He had the nerve to call me in on a weekend and had some tart in his office with him. I threw open his office door without knocking and blanched at the sight in front of me.

A petite brunette with an a-line hair cut was perched on his desk. Her already to short black pencil skirt road up over her thighs due to Sesshoumaru's hands creeping up them. His new receptionist was leaning over him, hands gripping his shoulders for support while his face was buried in her chest. Catching a glance of me she squeaked and hopped off the desk to quickly readjust her skirt. Gathering the binders she had displaced when she was on the desk she muttered apologies.

"Takahashi-sama," she bowed deeply, one hand clasped at her chest to keep her shirt together, "Fluf-er...Sesshoumaru-sama." she scuttled away and out the door as I began to laugh. Sesshoumaru growled at me as he straightened his tie.

"Will you ever learn manners, one is suppose to knock before entering another's office," his tone was cool and collected but I could see the red creeping up his neck.

"Well maybe one shouldn't call another in on the weekends you bastard," I snapped before throwing myself in one of the chairs reserved for guests.

I had to admit I was impressed with my older half-brother, until today I didn't even know he knew what sex was. Always the epitome of professional and aloof. Any interaction with a female, let alone a human female, was taboo to Sesshoumaru.

"Well if you wouldn't create such a mess I wouldn't need you here to do damage control," I rose an eyebrow at his reply. _Damage control?_ "you're actions last night have already made it in the tabloids." He straightened out a newspaper from his desk, "Heart broken agent Takahashi, Inuyasha, of Takahashi World Incorporated, was spotted last night belligerently intoxicated at Tokyo's new hot spot, Pristine. Numerous sources tell us more then one brawl was started by Takahashi, resulting in property damage that hit 5 figures. With yesterday's announcement of Miyagi, Kikyo's engagement, one can only assume these violent outbursts are result of uncontrolled anger at last months hottest couple's break up."

"Oh bullshit, there is no way a few tables and chairs cost 5 figures," I snapped yanking my glasses off in anger. I instantly regretted my actions as the light assaulted my golden eyes. The skin around my right eye throbbed from where a wolf demon's fist had managed to land a blow. "And I'm not heart broken either."

"That is besides the point half-breed!" Sesshoumaru never yelled, but that had to be close, "this company is in no position to have you slandering its name all over cheap tabloids." His claws tightened around the newspaper, threatening to shred it to tiny little pieces.

I would be the first to admit I had gotten a little out of hand last night, but that didn't mean anyone else was allowed to comment on it, let alone call me heart broken. I felt sorry for that sucker who Kikyo got her claws into this time. I was relieved that I was no longer that leach's main focus, my wallet could finally have a rest after a year and a half of financial rape.

I wasn't drinking last night out of sorrow, I was celebrating. That damn harpy would be out of my life for at least another 6 months. That's Kikyo's minimum allowance for relationships, because really how would that look to her fans if she were going through guys as fast as she did money? She had an image to uphold, hadn't that been exactly what she said to me when she 'regrettably had to end things' between us? That was also a direct quote in Tokyo NewsFlash's Lover's Edition. We had been drafted as the headlining couple for their annual Lover's Edition issue, but we didn't make it through half of the interviews before she up and left me. Well good riddance.

My only problem now was the guilt that was bubbling up inside of me. No matter what happened in my personal life I shouldn't have let it have any affect on our company. After our father's death our company had been on the brink of bankruptcy but Sesshoumaru had pulled it from the ashes of defeat with a new direction. We were the famous Takahashi brothers, we were expected to succeed but the board members were still questioning our ability to run the empire that was left to us. And my actions last night may have put everything we had worked to accomplish in jeopardy.

"I didn't mean to drag work into it," I mumbled rubbing the back of my neck, thankful my eyes had adjusted to the harsh lights.

"I care nothing for what you are going through losing that...thing, but I will not let you jeopardize this company because you wanted to drown your sorrows in half priced drinks," he carefully smoothed out the wrinkles from the news paper and started to neatly fold it up.

"I wasn't-"

"Don't are," he interrupted, "we have much to do to calm the ruffled feathers of the board members. Rin and I have been discussing image tactics-"

"Rin? That tasty little morsel that was just in here?" I rose an eyebrow as Sesshoumaru growled possessively at me. Apparently she was off limits now. "I don't need any adjustments to my image."

"Yes you do, you look like a broken hearted fool in the eyes of the public now, and that public includes our board members." he flipped open one of the binders sweet ass Rin had left on the desk, "our main focus is finding you a girlfriend."

"Wait one damn minute," I slam my hand down on the binder in his hands, "I just was set free for a year and a half sentence, I'm not willingly entering into another one."

"Do you want to make a mockery of this company or not Inuyasha? We need to prove to them you are not wallowing in self pity."

"Once again-"

"Don't care," he interrupted again, "we will also be finding you a new mode of transportation,"

"You're not getting rid of my bike either,"

"As well as a possible wardrobe change, it has to much personality" he looked me up and down in disgust.

Anger was boiling in the pit of my stomach. I wanted what was best for this company as much as him but did that mean I needed to be a stick in the mud just like the bastard in front of me? No. I could have as much 'personality' as I wanted to have. And he damn well wasn't taking my bike!

"I'm done, when you have your head pulled out of your ass, then we'll talk," I shoved my glasses back on and stormed out, nearly running over Rin in my process. I stopped and looked at her, her brown eyes wide with worry as she stood ridged. "You're skirts up in the back still," I snapped just to be spiteful and disappeared into the elevator.

"Oh goodness," she muttered soothing out her skirt once again. Peeking around the office door she frowned at the sight of her boss running his temples. "Are you okay Fluffy?"

"Yes," he muttered looking up at her, a grin tugging at the corners of his mouth as he watched her lethal little form sashay over to him. She slipped her way onto his lap as she ran her hands down his chest suggestively.

"Tell me how I can help," she purred as she smoothed her hands down his tie.

"He's impossible," he muttered, rubbing his lips along her neck and jawline. She giggled quietly as she dropped her head back to allow him better access. "I don't know if we'll be able to help him."

"What did he say about getting a girlfriend?" she mumbled out as she planted kisses along his neck. He sat back with a huff. Rin pouted and rested her head on his shoulder, "he said no?"

"More or less, yes," he trailed his claws along her back in thought.

"I might be able to help with that," she sat back up while chewing her bottom lip, "I have a friend who...well she's an escort."

"We don't need to get him laid Rin,"

"Well no, I know that silly," she laughed softly, "she's high end, no sex. A hired trophy that only hangs on the most respectable clients arms." Sesshoumaru paused to roll around that idea in his head. It could work. Arrange for them to meet, insist he at least have her as his guest for the next few upcoming events until things smoothed over.

"It may be best to keep him in the dark," Rin nodded her agreement before grinning wildly at

"Now where were we before your brother interrupted us?"

"Half-brother," he mumbled as she nearly attacked his lips with hot, sensuous kisses.

%$%$%$%$%$%$%$%$%$%$%$%$%$%$%$%$%$%$%

Kagome sighed in content as she basked in the glowing sun of the summer day. Her skin was warm to the touch, just begging to be dipped in the cool water of the pool she was relaxing by. _A few more minutes,_ she thought with a smile. It had been to long since she was able to relax at home alone. She knew it would be short lived, it was after all the time of the year for parties pool side, on the beach and at the hottest hotels, and her busiest time of the year.

She frowned at the thought of going back to work. It wasn't like her work was hard, dress nice, smile, create small talk among the socialites and over all just look good on some gorgeous man's arm, but she felt like she was wasting her life. She had moved to Tokyo at 18 and finished college, attained her Bachelor's in Communications to pursue her dreams of becoming a publicist when she was only 21 but had soon discovered the business men and stars of this town would pay a pretty penny just to have her accompany them to galas, charity events, parties, just about any occasion that would be in the public eye.

Kouga, her current 'handler', had found her after her first few clients. He took her under his wing, managed who she did and didn't mingle with and built up her client list. He praised her high virtues and standards that other escorts lacked, or just didn't care for. Her attitude had attracted the wealthier clients that demanded tasteful and discreet company. So now here she sat poolside in the back yard of her two story, 5 bedroom, 4 bath with double attached garage with more money then she, a simple girl from Hiraizumi, could ever think to do with.

"Anybody home?" she grinned at the smooth masculine voice she was so familiar with called out to her. She sat up, shading her eyes from the sun and waved him over from the back door.

"Kouga, what do I owe the pleasure of your presence?" she asked with a shy smile as she drank in the image of him. His long black hair was tied back in a ponytail off his neck. The cerulean blue short sleeve, button down shirt that hugged his chest matched his eyes. It hung untucked over black slacks.

"Do I need a reason to visit my favorite girl?" he sat on the lounger next to hers and flashed his ultra white smile at her, "enjoying your time off?"

"Yes, I am actually," she smiled back before looking over at her pool, "I was just about to take a swim, care to join me?"

"Oh how tempting that is," his eyes took on a serious look as they traveled along her body and she was very glad she had opted for the black two piece instead of the baby pink one piece her mother had sent her for a birthday present a few weeks ago. "Sadly, I have come to discuss your schedule for the next few weeks."

"It's my first day off in a while, can't it wait?" she pouted as she flipped her sunglasses back down over her eyes. Didn't she deserve some time off?

"Well that's my concern," he replied while scrolling through his electronic planner, "your schedule is rather...empty."

"And that's bad why?"

"I don't want you losing your clients to the other girls," he answered with a frown, "that new little red head we've added on has a few of your regulars on her schedule."

"Kouga, I'm not worried," she tossed her hair behind her shoulder, "even if I lose a little clientele for a little I'm still financially stable, hell more then stable. I could be out of work for a year and still be fine." He nodded with a sigh.

"I just hate to see you lose all your business," Kagome reached over and gave his hand a reassuring squeeze.

This was just what she needed, a few weeks off to find herself again. Maybe look for a real job, where she was wanted for her brains, not her looks. Something she'd be proud to tell her Mama about. Since about a month after graduation her mother thought she had been working as an assistant to a publicist, not working as a high class escort.

"It's fine Kouga," she reassured him again before laying back on her lounger, "I'm thinking about a vacation anyway."

She couldn't tell Kouga she was seriously contemplating a career change. She had been tossing the idea around for a little while now and had mentioned it once before and he nearly had a heart attack. The idea of his 'super star girl' leaving him was imaginable, but now that the others were starting surpass her maybe now was the time to get serious. After all 26 was the 40's of the escort world.

Her cellphone began to chirp from the table off to her left. She smiled and lifted one finger, signaling him to wait as she answered it.

"Higurashi," she answered.

"Kagome, it's Rin! I'm going to cut to the chase, I had a job for you," Kagome rose an eyebrow in thought. Rin was a friend from college who was currently working off her student loans as a temp receptionist in the Fushikari Building.

"Details?"

"I have an employer that needs to up his image, recently single, just needs someone respectable to be seen with. I'm not gonna lie to you girl, it may end up being a long time assignment,"

"Stop, you know I don't do anything over a month," Kagome interrupted with a frown. Rin had been her confidant on more then one occasion, so she knew her rules.

"His brother is willing to pay you triple your rate," Kagome felt like her heart stopped before letting out a low whistle, "yeah. And that's just to accept the offer, compensation will be discussed if it continues past your time agreement of one month."

"Rin,"

"Don't say no, please don't say no," she sighed and looked at Kouga who gave her a questioning look.

Triple her rate would defiantly make her a kept women for awhile. This could be her trump card, her last hoorah before retiring from the escort business and making a name for herself in the world of publicists.

"Yes, send me the details and I'll be in contact," she flipped her cellphone shut before and smiled at Kouga, "looks like that vacation will have to wait. I have the mother of all jobs."

%$%$%$%$%$%$%$%$%$%$%$%$%$%$%$%$%$%$%

"I don't see why I need a damn date," I grumbled as I tugged at my tie, "hell I don't see why I even need to be at this stupid party, or wear a damn tie!"

"Just do it, it's the least you can do after that scene you made on Friday night," Sesshoumaru barked back.

We were dressing for a party that was in honor of one of the stuck up bastards that had funded the production of our building. Some 50-something old man who was to lonely to do anything more meaningful with his time and money other then throw a party in his own honor. And to top it off, he had bought shares in our company and was now part of our board so we had to suck up to him.

I had originally opted out of the party, but was quickly guilted into going when my short dabble as a kung fu master at Pristine was brought up again. He had even managed to get me to agree to having him arrange a date for me. One of Rin's friends he had said. I had to smirk at the idea of my bastard of a half-brother dating his little receptionist, who I'm sure had big dreams of becoming some kind of actress or singer and was only working for us until she was discovered.

"I think it's going to be fun," my best friend piped in as he strolled into my room without permission. He looked the part of the single playboy, in his nice slacks and eggplant button up. His sleeves were rolled up , exposing his silver Rolex. His black hair pulled down into a small rat tail at the nape of his neck. "There are bound to be plenty of single ladies there tonight."

"Not like I'll be able to enjoy any of them," I scoffed as the doorbell rang. Sesshoumaru glared at me and excused himself. "His girlfriend brought a friend with her for me."

"Stone cold has a girlfriend? Since when?"

"Not sure, I just discovered them about to fuck in his office on Saturday," Miroku howled with laughter. I had to chuckle along with him. As much as I hated him, I was glad he was at least happy.

Wasn't I happy though? I was free from that banshee. I was even listed and one of Tokyo's top eligible bachelors in today's issue of Tokyo NewsFlash. I didn't need one women to be happy, I could have as many as I wanted. But Sesshoumaru insisted I needed to find someone to settle down with to save face. Didn't he know I needed to be free for awhile?

"Half-breed!" I groaned as I heard his summons from down stairs followed by a hushed scolding from Rin. Miroku shrugged and we headed downstairs to meet my date.

She was probably some homely looking 19-year-old who was working in the temp pool like Rin, though I was pretty sure Rin was older then me. He had probably had Polaroids taken of each of Rin's friends and picked the most humble looking one, someone to project a sense of a happy home. I didn't want to embarrass my family anymore then I already had, so I'd have to suck it up and pretend like I was enjoying myself tonight.

We rounded the corner and my jaw was nearly dislocated as it dropped to the floor. She did not give of a sense of a happy home, but a sense of hidden desire. Her porcelain skin was flawless and contrasted dramatically against the burgundy and black cocktail dress. Her black hair was piled on top of her head, a few tendrils had artistically escaped. Smokey eyeshadow extenuated her piercing brown eyes. I gulped at my sudden case of cotton mouth as I let my eyes trail down her long legs that disappeared into stiletto black heels. My heart thudded wildly at the sound of her enchanting laugh as her and Rin shared a private joke, before her eyes rested on me.

"Damn,"

"I know," I muttered back at Miroku.

"Not her, that one," it was an effort to peel my eyes off the beauty in burgundy to rest on the other girl to Rin's left.

Even though she paled in comparison to the lovely lady who caught my eye first I appreciated the beauty of her as well. Long brown hair hung down in a braid over her shoulder. Caramel colored eyes were dramatically outlined in black, that matched her black leather dress that ended mid thigh. Matching leather knee high boots made her another 3 inches taller. I could tell she was meant to be Miroku's date and I couldn't say if he was disappointed being forced to portray a taken man, or happy to be in the company of such a fine specimen. Speaking of such, my eyes flew back to my intended date and I gave her a charming smile.

She returned my smile with one of her own that could have melted the flesh from my bones. She was nothing that I had expected Sesshoumaru to arrange for me. She was in a class of her own, untouchable. _But I will get to touch her all night,_ I chuckled to myself as I cross the room and extended my hand out to her.

"Takahashi, Inuyasha," she placed her hand in mine and I brought it to my lips.

"Higurashi, Kagome," she radiated confidence as she gave me a smile with just a pinch of shy. Her skin was baby soft and it made me want to discover what other parts were that exquisitely soft. Her scent clouded my senses as it engulfed me. It was fresh, clean and left you craving more. I had never come across someone who's scent was so intoxicating.

"The limo is waiting," Sesshoumaru ushered us all out. I followed behind Kagome, enjoying the way her hips swayed as she walked. The chauffeur opened the door with a low bow and offered her a helping hand in, and suddenly I wanted to rip the guys throat out. How dare he touch her. I slid in soundlessly after her and soon found her nearly sitting in my lap as everyone crowded in.

"Couldn't have sprung for something bigger Sesshoumaru?" Miroku joked as his date draped her legs over his lap. She laughed and shoved him slightly, which shoved me into Kagome.

"Whoa there," she steadied me with another mind blowing smile. I couldn't stop the images of slipping her out of the dress she was in, seeing that same smile directed at me with me nestled between her legs.

"Sorry," I cleared my throat as we pulled out of our driveway, "so has Rin told you much about the party we're going to?"

"Yes, I'm quiet familiar with the FujiKari Building," she replied absently brushing a tendril of hair away from her face.

"There will probably be a lot of media,"

"I understand, you don't have to worry Takahashi," she placed a hand on my knee with a gentle squeeze, "I won't embarrass you."

"I wasn't insinuating that in the least," I gave her one of my more charming similes, "someone as lovely as you could never embarrass me, even if you tried." I glared out the corner of my eye as Sesshoumaru made a sound of disgust.

Rin smacked his arm lightly with a whispered 'be nice' followed by a giggle. I hadn't had much time to think upon my bastard half-brother's new 'relationship'. It defiantly was something else, considering Sesshoumaru thought humans were worse then slugs on a rainy day. Something about the petite brunette calmed his beast and actually let him have a bit of fun instead of being the epitome of stoic.

"You have a way with words I take it?" Kagome questioned bringing my attention back to the beauty in front of me. It was amazing I could spare anyone else a thought with her sitting next to me. "I'm flattered you'd let me be your date for the evening, I'm sure you had better offers then a blind date." she quirked one eyebrow up and I couldn't help but chuckle.

"None that my brother approved of, but in this case I don't mind, otherwise I would be missing out on a night with the most fascinating women I've had the pleasure of meeting." she laughed quietly, eyes sparkling in the darkness of the limo.

%$%$%$%$%$%$%$%$%$%$%$%$%$%$%$%$%$%$%

Kagome stood in front of her full length mirror as she fastened her diamond studs to her ears. Adding a touch of lip stain and a quick swipe of lip gloss she grinned at herself. Smoothing her hands down her dress only made her grin wider.

She had seen the dress in a small boutique and had to have it. It was a deep burgundy silk with a black lace over lay. The sweetheart neckline gave her a tasteful amount of cleavage, just enough to tantalize but not enough to insinuate she was for sale. She turned to the side to admire how her back side looked in the dress and nodded in approval. This would defiantly do for her first interaction with her client.

She had received a memo attached to news articles and photos of Takahashi, Inuyasha by courier from Rin the night she had agreed to accept the job. Kouga had been less then thrilled about her taking on the job. The pay was more then acceptable but the time frame sent him into a tizzy.

_"What do you mean it could take over a month?" he barked angrily. _

_ "I'm not concerned about that," she waved him off as she settled back into her lounger. _

_ "I am though, even if your clients are going to the other girls doesn't mean I don't want you to be unavailable, and besides what if..."_

_ "I fall in love?" she scoffed as he nodded, "please Kouga, love is for fools." she adjusted her swim top with a roll of her eyes._

_ "I'm not comfortable with this Higurashi," he never used her last name unless it was serious._

_ "Kouga," she sat back up and removed her sunglasses with a stern look his way, "I've not only remained virtuous all these years but I've never had a inkling to be romantic with any of my clients. I have everything I need, I don't need love. You have nothing to worry about."_

She had put an end to their conversation before he could complain anymore. Smiling at the thought of her, the elusive Higurashi, Kagome ever falling in love was comical. Even in high school and college the idea of her having a love life had been laughable. Besides, how would she explain to someone what she did for a living? It was a mess she didn't wish to clean up. She spent her time going to the finest parties, eating at the classiest restaurants and had more money the average person would make in 5 years, what did she need a love life for?

"I don't need one, that's why," she mumbled to herself touching up her black eyeliner. She had debated on how to present her face for almost two hours earlier that day. Fresh faced with little to no make up, or the dramatic eye that you couldn't help but stare at? In the end the drama won and she couldn't be happier with the outcome. "I'll have him eating out of the palm of my hand by the end of evening."

Slipping her keys into her purse she headed out of the house. Sliding effortlessly into her black Lexus IS she glided down her driveway and headed for her first destination, Sango's house. Sango was an old friend who went to the same college as her and Rin.

She currently owned and operated a dojo that she had renovated. It laid outside of the city limits, tucked away on a mountain side and had a waiting list for new students. Sango came from a long line of demon slayers, but since most demons were civilized now days, she turned her passion for hand to hand combat and weaponry to teaching. Her younger brother Kohaku helped her out on weekends. He had started a class for younger children as his own project for when he wasn't in school.

Rin had to practically beg her to come along tonight. Apparently Inuyasha's best friend would be tagging along and Sesshoumaru, though he'd never admit it, was worried that he'd make a fool of himself and the Takahashi's with his womanizing ways. Sango had finally agreed, though not quietly once she saw the outfit Rin had expected her to wear. Kagome herself hadn't seen it yet, but from Sango's description it was bound to be provocative.

Pulling up to her friend's house she honked twice and waited patiently. A few minutes later Sango came trotting out in a knee length peacoat, leather knee high boots covering the rest of her legs. Kagome rose an eyebrow as her friend stopped, hands clutching the flaps of her coat. Sango struck a pose as she threw open her coat revealing the 'whorrendous' outfit Rin insisted she wore.

Practically all of her thighs were exposed in the barely there patent leather dress. It was strapless and pushed her breasts up like they were a feast for her date it devour. It hugged her form like a glove, making her already slim waist look almost nonexistent. Her long coffee colored hair was braided and thrown over her shoulder.

Kagome burst out laughing as Sango hurried to cover herself again and slipped into her passenger seat. The door had barely shut before Kagome peeled away from the curb, shoulders still shaking from her laughter.

"I told you it was bad," Sango grimaced, "what is this prick into? S&M? Seriously, this outfit should be banned!"

"Oh you'll be fine, a few drinks and you probably won't even notice the breeze,"

"If you weren't driving I'd kick your ass," Sango sniffed as she picked at the end of her braid, "Rin owes me big for this. She even told me to play the airhead! Me, an airhead!"

"We all play a part once in our life," Kagome shrugged taking a corner a little sharper then she meant to.

"That is how you make your living," Kagome glared at her best friend. It was a known fact that Sango disapproved of her occupation, that's why it was a cardinal rule between them to never discuss it. Sango raised her hands in defense, a less then sincere smile on her face. "Sorry, I'll knock that off."

"Thanks," Kagome muttered. The drive to the Takahashi Mansion was a swift one that was driven in silence.

The Takahashi Mansion had once belonged to Takahashi, Inutaisho, the brother's father, until he passed away. Now it was inhabited by his eldest son, Sesshoumaru. It sat on one of the most prestigious streets in Tokyo, specifically built at the end of the road as a sign of power he held at the time. The empire he had left his sons was quickly crumbling, and the papers had exclaimed over how Sesshoumaru had pulled it off the edge of failure. Now here he was hiring an escort behind his brother's back to ensure they saved face.

"Why didn't you buy a house on this street?" Sango questioned as she took in each passing house, each growing bigger in size as they neared their destination. Kagome rolled her eyes.

"I enjoy my privacy when I can get it," she replied as she parked in the spot next to Rin's car. The plan was for all of them to arrive at the same time, make more of an impression on the young Takahashi.

"Have I mentioned I hate you?" Sango greeted Rin, who was in a simple champagne colored knee length dress.

"It can't be...that bad," she trailed as Sango tossed her coat back into Kagome's car, "I knew you could pull it off!" she quickly recovered with a nervous smile.

"Let's just get this over with," Sango said adjusting her dress, desperately trying to simultaneously tug the neckline higher and the hemline lower. They silently walked up the steps to their front door, Rin pushing the door bell with a trembling hand.

"Everything will be fine," Kagome whispered to her. Rin nodded while taking calming breaths. The door opened to reveal a silver haired piece of heaven. His golden eyes looked them over before giving a small nod and ushered them into his home. Kagome would have laughed at the pink shirt that matched the streaks on his face if it weren't for the deadly look in his eyes.

"This is Sesshoumaru-sama," Rin introduced them, "Sesshoumaru-sama, Higurashi, Kagome."

"Pleasure," Kagome greeted with a smile, which was ignored by the demon statue.

"I'm Sango," she interrupted Rin's introduction, "I'm not normally dressed like this. Trust me."

"Sango!" Rin hissed. She rolled her eyes at the squeamish girl to her left.

"You are dressed appropriately for the lecher,"

"The who?"

"Your date, I have heard the half-breed refer to him as such, the lecher," Sango groaned and glared at Rin once again.

"You owe me big," she hissed as Sesshoumaru bellowed for his brother.

"Sesshoumaru, there is no need to call him that," Rin scolded. A light dusting of pink colored her cheeks at her statement. Kagome smiled down at her petite friend. It was obvious they were together, but she was trying to remain professional and failing miserably.

"It's okay, we're not that dull," Rin blinked up at her in question, "Sango and I both know you're with him." Rin giggled nervously and Kagome just laughed at her. She took a deep breath and looked up, breath hitching.

If she had thought the older Takahashi was a piece of heaven, Inuyasha was a god himself. His skin was a beautiful sun kissed tan, eyes of spun gold and cascading silver hair. Two adorable white ears were perched atop his head, but it didn't take away from his breath taking beauty. Looking to good for words in his black tux and gold tie, it took everything she had not to drool.

She knew falling in love would never been an issue but losing her virtue in this next month or so could be a definite possibility. This Adonis in front of her could make her weak in the knees just by being in the same room, what on earth would happen when they actually interacted?

"Takahashi, Inuyasha," his voice smoothed over her like the sweetest honey. She offered her hand to him, and she nearly toppled over as he brought it up to his lips. The heat of the simple and innocent kiss set her gut on fire that threatened to travel lower the longer he kept a hold of her hand.

"Higurashi, Kagome," she gave him a smile, determined to stay in control of the situation. She was a professional, she did not fawn over clients, even if they were unaware of who she really was.

"The limo is waiting," Sesshoumaru reminded everyone. Kagome glanced over at Sango and had to suppress a laugh. She really didn't pull off airhead very well, but her date was distracted enough by her lack of clothing not to notice. They all filed out of the house, Kagome taking the lead. She could feel the burning of his eyes on her back and swallowed back the frog in her throat.

Images flashed through her head as she slid into the limo, Inuyasha close behind. In the last 4 years she had never fantasized about a client, she wasn't going to let this one change that. The limo hadn't been meant for 6 people so it was a tight squeeze. Rin had informed her that Miroku, Sango's date, had been a last minute addition and they weren't able to upgrade in time. She could hear the others talking but anything that didn't have to do with her tongue on his golden skin was ignore.

Inuyasha bumped into her, and she automatically grasped his shoulder to steady him. Her skin tingled everywhere he touched her, adding fuel to her fantasies.

"Whoa there," she pulled a smile off that didn't look forced.

"Sorry," his voice was huskier then it was in his house. She took a moment to imagine that voice whispering into her ear as his hands roamed her body, touching places only she had touched before. He cleared his throat bringing her back to reality. ""so has Rin told you much about the party we're going to?"

"Yes, I'm quiet familiar with the FujiKari Building," she replied absently brushing a tendril of hair away from her face.

"There will probably be a lot of media,"

"I understand, you don't have to worry Takahashi," slipping back into work mode she reached out and rested her hand on his knee, ignoring the electrical zip up her arm. She gave it a gentle squeeze to accentuate her point. "I won't embarrass you."

"I wasn't insinuating that in the least," he gave her a smile that could of brought her to her knees if she weren't already sitting, "someone as lovely as you could never embarrass me, even if you tried."

She only had this car ride to get a hold of herself. If she was going to be able to do this job successfully, she had to get her act together, or tell Rin she had to find herself another escort for the job. For some unfathomable reason that didn't sit well with her. Imagining the new red head, Ayama, draped over Inuyasha's arm brought an acidic taste in her mouth. She decided that moment to get back on her game.

"You have a way with words I take it?" she let just a trace of flirtation slip into her voice, "I'm flattered you'd let me be your date for the evening, I'm sure you had better offers then a blind date." she quirked one eyebrow up and felt a tug at the corner of her mouth as he chuckled.

"None that my brother approved of, but in this case I don't mind, otherwise I would be missing out on a night with the most fascinating women I've had the pleasure of meeting." she laughed quietly, finding it rather ironic that his brother had hired her for his date, but no need to bring that up.

%$%$%$%$%$%$%$%$%$%$%$%$%$%$%$%$%$%$%

As we pulled up in line with the rest of the unloading limos and town cars I grimaced. This idiot must think it's the Oscars or something because there was a red carpet and paparazzi flashing pictures of all the arriving guests. I caught the look of horror Miroku's date flashed Kagome and rose an eyebrow at her. Kagome just elegantly raised one shoulder as Rin and Sesshoumaru slid out of the limo as our chauffeur opened the door. Miroku slipped out next, reaching back to help his date out, who was frantically pulling at the hem of her dress. No doubt there would be a pantie shot in tomorrows news.

Finally I moved to exit the limo and fought off the grimace as camera's flashed and reporters screamed questions at me. I heard the name 'Kikyo' yelled at me more times then I wished to acknowledge.

"Inuyasha, where is Kikyo?"

"Are her claims true, are you officially split?"

"We've heard rumors of a pregnancy scare, are they true?"

"Kikyo is already engaged to another man, care to comment?"

At that exact moment I appreciated Sesshoumaru's insistence at me bringing a date. I looked back down at the door, offering out my hand. I couldn't help the wide smile that spread across my face as Kagome's silky warm hand slipped into mine. She stepped from the limo and I heard a collective gasp from the nearby reporters. My arm slipped around her waist and they started to flash pictures. I felt her hip press lightly into mine, her perfect smile lighting up her already beautiful face.

I couldn't help but admire her flawlessness as she effortlessly made her way down the red carpet with me, all the while managing to work the cameras to our advantage. She always was touching me, but not overly doing it like most women would do. The contact was just enough to let on there was something going on between us. There was no awkwardness of a first date present between us, just pure chemistry.

Finally we made it to the entrance of Sacred, the club where the old geezer was holding his party. There were thickly built body guards manning the front entrance, ensuring no reporters made it past the entrance for the evening. We slipped inside and I couldn't help but admire the inside.

The normally neon lite dance floor had been transformed into a glittering winter land. The dance floor had been turned into a fish bowl by the transparent white drapes hanging from the ceiling. Tall black tables rimmed the room, a matching bar running along the back of the fish bowl. The floors had been redone into sparkling white marble, reflecting the soft white lights overhead.

"They really jazzed up this place," Miroku commented in awe. He had been a frequent visitor to Sacred, he was one of their VIP guests only due to the amount of money he poured into them trying to win multiple ladies over. "Would you like a drink my lovely?"

"Why yes, and I think Kagome is parched as well," Miroku's date stressed, while glaring daggers at Kagome. I laughed and took her not so subtle hint and escorted Miroku away from our dates. My fingers trailed along Kagome's lower back and she sent me a look packed with searing heat. The kind of heat that promised to burn me later tonight when we were alone. It was going to be a very long night in deed.

"Sango is something, isn't she?" I blinked in confusion and Miroku laughed, "my date."

"Oh, that's her name," I muttered signaling the bartender.

"It's okay, you only have eyes for Kagome, I can see that," Miroku nodded as the bartender came up to them, "four glasses of champagne please."

"There's just something about her...she's..."_ Perfect._ Immediately with that thought my guards came sliding into place. There was always something wrong with a person. With Kikyo it had been her greed, among other things. So what was it that made Kagome flawed? It was now my mission of the night to find out her imperfection.


End file.
